staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Misjonarz; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3924; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3925; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 17 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Miś na pikniku, odc. 4 (Teddys day out, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 4 - Kto kopie dołki; serial animowany 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci 09:30 Fifi - Zabawa w lunaparku odc. 42 (Fun at the fair); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:45 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly w Irlandii odc. 22 (Lilly and The Leprechauns); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 119 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 W-skersi 11:20 Zwierzowiec - Zanim weźmiesz... Szczeniak 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 17 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1042; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1043; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo - Pozwól mi odejść (7th Heaven ser. VI - Letting go ep. 19) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1467 - txt. str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo II - Podrywacz, odc. 4 (Don Matteo - Il Torpedone); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001) 16:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 6, Odlot (Watch Over Me ep. 6, The Trip); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3926 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4141); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3927 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4142); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Chcemy być sobą; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Tama, odc. 31 (Dam the Puddle, ep. 31); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Zwyczajne poświęcenie, odc. 5 (Waking the Dead, series 1, A Simple Sacrifice, ep.5); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 21:15 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Zwyczajne poświęcenie, odc. 6 (Waking the Dead, series 1, A Simple Sacrifice, ep.6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 22:15 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str.777 22:50 Sen o zbrodni (I Dream of Murder) 85'; thriller kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006) 00:20 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:25 Zagubieni II - odc. 9 (ep.9; What Kate Did); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 10 (ep.10; The 23-RD Psalm); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 01:50 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 4; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:20 Był taki dzień - 17 lipca; felieton 02:25 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Misjonarz; cykl dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 18 - Zdrada tajemnicy 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 7/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 228 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 79 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 80 - txt. str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 88; serial TVP 10:45 Święta wojna - Skarb (149); serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Córki McLeoda - odc. 31 Więzy miłości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (To Have And To Hold)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:10 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 18/72 Harry i maskotki (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry and the Cheerleaders); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:35 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - W jedności siła-odc.7 (Merkat Manor II odc. 7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - Długa noc (Jake and the Fatman, s. 5, ep. 9119 All Through the Night); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1992) 15:45 07 zgłoś się odc. 13/21 - Wagon pocztowy - txt. str.777; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 87/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 515)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 88/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 516)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Justyna Mospinek 17:55 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje Pucharu UEFA: Chazar Lankaran - Lech Poznań 18:50 Panorama - / w przerwie meczu 19:55 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - Droga do... 20:05 Wyznania - ... Organizatorzy wesel (Confessions of a wedding trade); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 20:35 Piłka nożna - kwalifikacje Pucharu UEFA: Legia Warszawa - FK Homel 22:45 Hotel Babylon - odc. 4/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 23:40 Stop reportaż 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Uwaga, parzy! (Too hot not to Handle) 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:15 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 26/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 23); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 02:05 Sekcja 998 - Mostek, odc. 15; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 02:30 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (11) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Todd Holland 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.25 Powrót Arabeli (6) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (19) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (70) - serial obyczajowy, USA, reż. John T. Kretchmer, wyk. Alyssa Milano 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (115) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z o.o. (13) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Andrew Secunda, wyk. Busy Phillips 12.00 Gorące Hawaje (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych (109, 110) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Tylko miłość (3) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.30 Daleko od noszy (120): Bank pana Wigonia - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (39) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (14) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Michał Rolnicki 20.00 Skazani na śmierć (27) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Amaury Nolasco, Dominic Purcell 21.00 Skazani na śmierć (28) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Amaury Nolasco, Dominic Purcell 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.10 Klątwa Mojżesza - film SF, USA 1999, reż. Phillip Sgriccia, wyk. Parker Stevenson, Mehgan Heaney-Grier, Billy Rieck 00.00 Fala zbrodni (12) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie (1, 2/13) - serial animowany 07.50 Szymon Majewski Show 08.55 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (881-883) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 14.20 Inwazja (19/22) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Fichtner, Eddie Cibrian, Kari Matchett 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (13/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy, wyk. Rene Steinke, Erdogan Atalay 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 Hazardzistka - film obyczajowy, USA 2003, reż. Graeme Campbell, wyk. Delta Burke, Gerald McRaney, Ellen Page, Joyce Gordon 22.10 Teraz albo nigdy! (4) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Katarzyna Maciąg, Mateusz Damięcki, Adam Krawczyk, Jan Wieczorkowski 23.10 Uwaga, faceci! (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Anne Heche, Derek Richardson, James Tupper, Sarah Strange 00.05 Krok od domu (12/22) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Jennifer Finnigan, Kimberly Elise 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.20 Wrzuć na luz 02.20 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Budzik - Tramwaje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Skarby nieodkryte - (28); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Kwiaciarki - Olgi Boznańskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Szalom na Szerokiej - XVIII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2008) - koncert finałowy (cz. 1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Zaproszenie - Sita, chrząszcz i cud źródełka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Zawsze wierni; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Zawód: reżyser - Andrzej Barański; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 30; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Magazyn Medyczny - Dzieci alkoholików.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (21) Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Tramwaje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Metro ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Psi psycholog - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (2/2008); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tola; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Jazda (Jizda); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kapelan "Ognia"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Skarby nieodkryte - (28); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tola; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 38; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Książka skarg i wniosków; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Jazda (Jizda) 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1994); reż.:Jan Sverak; wyk.:Radek Pastrnak, Jakub Spalek, Filip Renc, Anna Geislerova; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:00 Kapelan "Ognia"; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Kwiaciarki - Olgi Boznańskiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 06.40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 09.20 Pokemon (241) - serial, Jap./USA 09.50 Zbuntowani (188) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Dulce Maria 10.50 mała Czarna - talk show 11.50 Sidła miłości (84) - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fernando Espinosa 12.50 Buffy, postrach wampirów (9) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.50 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.20 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Dharma i Greg (10) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jenna Elfman 16.50 Saint-Tropez (34) - serial obyczajowy, Francja, wyk. Benedicte Delmas 18.00 mała Czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (189) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, reż. Juan Carlos Munoz, wyk. Dulce Maria, Anahi 20.00 Wesele Betsy - komedia, USA 1990, reż. Alan Alda, wyk. Alan Alda, Joey Bishop, Madeline Kahn 22.10 24 godziny (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland 23.05 Big Brother 5 - reality show 00.05 mała Czarna - talk show 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Życie na fali (7/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 08.40 Misja: epidemia (15/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (52) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 10.35 Kryminalni (30): Karciarz - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (88/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (52) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Jacek Borcuch 15.40 Życie na fali (7/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Peter Gallagher 16.40 Misja: epidemia (15/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Kryminalni (31): Ucieczka - serial kryminalny, Polska 18.35 Frasier (9) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Keissy Grammer 19.05 Przyjaciele (8/18) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Jennifer Aniston 19.35 Diabli nadali (21/25) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Kevin James 20.05 Zabójczy sekret - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Colin Bucksey 22.00 Bez śladu (21/24) - serial kryminalny, USA, wyk. Anthony LaPaglia 23.00 Autostopowicz: Wyścig o przetrwanie - thriller, USA 2003, reż. Louis Morneau, wyk. Kari Wuhrer 00.55 Wróżki TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - baraż w Vojens; STEREO 00:52 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. II (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:29 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:55 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Halo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Halo 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:50 Festiwal Kultury Ukraińskiej 19:40 Nasz Biskup 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - baraż w Vojens; STEREO 00:52 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. II (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:29 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:55 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Zielonym do góry 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:05 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:25 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:11 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Karnet 17:00 Bliżej ludzi 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Prosto z lasu 18:30 Para w Polskę, Opatów 18:50 Wakacje w PRL-u 19:00 FAMA 97 - Piosenki festiwalu 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:04 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Żużel - Drużynowy Puchar Świata - baraż w Vojens; STEREO 00:52 Lekcja hebrajskiego, cz. II (A Hebrew Lesson); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:29 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:55 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pokolenie 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1954); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Urszula Modrzyńska, Tadeusz Janczar, Ryszard Kotys, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Roman Polański, Zbigniew Cybulski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Ludwik Benoit, Kazimierz Wichniarz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Diana Krall Trio (Diana Krall Trio); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Modus - skala o specjalnym znaczeniu (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, What is a mode); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1966); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Czarne czy białe; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Fobia; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Susza; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Polski film dokumentalny - Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Ro. Go. Pa. G. (Ro. Go. Pa. G.) 117'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1963); reż.:Jean-Luc Godard, Ugo Gregoretti, Pier Paolo Pasolini, Roberto Rossellini; wyk.:Edmonda Aldini, Bruce Balaban, Maria Bernardini, Laura Betti; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Strefa sztuki - Świetliste obrazy Jerzego Mierzejewskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Strefa sztuki - Ciało na płótnie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Blisko domu (Close to home); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Batalia o obywatela Kane'a - cz.1 (The Battle Over Citizen Kane) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Michael Epstein, Thomas Lennon; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Libido; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - Worek; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Lato z polską animacją - Wiklinowy kosz; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Kino jest sztuką - Bracia Karamazow cz. 3 (Bratya Karamazovy cz. 3) 71'; dramat kraj prod.ZSRR (1968); reż.:Iwan Pyriew; wyk.:Michaił Ulianow, Lionella Pyriewa, Kiryłl Ławrow, Andriej Miagkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Święta polskie - W kogo ja się wrodziłem? 59'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Tomasz Lengren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Strefa - Studio Alternatywne - Sekty; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - Czworo amerykańskich kompozytorów - Robert Ashley (Four American Composers: Robert Ashley); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1983); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Czwarta wojna światowa (The fourth world war) 75'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Rick Rowley; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Lato z polską animacją - Libido; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Lato z polską animacją - Worek; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Lato z polską animacją - Wiklinowy kosz; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Symbole PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci. "Jur" - bohater nieznany; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Z archiwum IPN - ROAK - Ruch Oporu Armii Krajowej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Dzieje Polaków - Świadek Katynia F. Goetel; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Kultura duchowa narodu - Ferdynand Goetel; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Zakręty dziejów - Dramat roku 1054; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Stolica imperiów; reportaż; STEREO 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Z Wujkiem na wycieczce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Odpoczynanie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Po co nam to było - Elegant z PRL - u.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Historia i dokument - Tybet - państwo wygnane; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Siła bezsilnych - Książę Adam Sapieha. Kardynał na trudne czasy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Książę; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Królewskie sny - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kontrowersje - Złoty wiek Żydów polskich; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Tiktin czyli Tykocin; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Korpus Ochrony Pogranicza; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Płonące archiwa; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Kolarstwo górskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata MTB w Fort William - odc. 1, inny 7:35 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 8:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - występy polaków 10:00 Polskie Ligi - Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa - 6. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: wisła can-pack kraków - lotos pko bp gdynia 11:25 Z archiwum TVP - Irena Szewińska - felieton 11:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 18, magazyn sportowy 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 81, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng w Liege - sport 14:25 Kadra 2012 - program dla młodzieży 14:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: włochy - wyspy salomona 15:55 Z archiwum TVP - Sylwia Gruchała story - felieton 16:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: urugwaj - iran 17:30 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 17:40 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: portugalia - salwador 18:55 Z archiwum TVP - Katarzyna Borys - felieton 19:10 Piłka nożna plażowa - Mistrzostwa Świata w Marsylii - mecz fazy grupowej: francja - senegal 20:35 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Pucharu UEFA - studio 20:45 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Pucharu UEFA - 1. mecz 1. rundy: legia warszawa - fc homel 22:45 Z archiwum TVP - Papież a sport 23:03 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 23:26 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 9, cykl reportaży 23:30 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Pucharu UEFA - 1. mecz 1. rundy: chazar lenkoran - lech poznań 1:15 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (182) 8:00 Miłość jak czekolada (63) 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (28/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (150) 12:00 Królowa Miecza: Zdrada (22-ost.) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Klątwa Doliny Węży 15:00 Burza uczuć (95/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (183) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (64) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Doktor Martin (3) 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Klasyka polskiego kina: Klątwa Doliny Węży 1:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (150) 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Reporterzy 3:00 Puls kultury 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu Religia.TV 7:00 Telesklep 8:00 Nowy Testament: Posługa św. Pawła (17) 8:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (6/10) 8:45 Chrześcijanie w Chinach 9:15 Australia - Sydney 2008. Z Papieżem do Australii 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Dziecko z Betlejem 12:40 Jak wybierano papieża 13:30 Wielka podróż siostry Wendy (7/10) 13:45 Lumen 2000 (43) 14:15 Szaleńcy Pana Boga (3/7) 15:00 Skalpel i dusza 15:30 Kruchta kulturalna 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Anielska kuchnia 17:20 Akademia rodzinna 18:00 Lumen 2000 (44) 18:30 Nieznani - zapomniani 19:05 Rok dwóch papieży 20:05 Dziecko z Betlejem 21:45 Mistrzowie i ich Arcydzieła (10/52) 22:00 Rozmównica 23:00 Anielska kuchnia 23:15 Anielska kuchnia 23:35 Rozmównica 0:35 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Z biegiem rzeki 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dzwony śmierci (3) 12:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Chrzty (11) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dzwony śmierci (3) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Chrzty (11) 18:00 Tajemnicza kobieta 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Bantling Boy (4) 22:00 Dotyk zła: Miłość, kłamstwa i krew (8) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Sprawiedliwi (22) 0:00 Dotyk zła: Miłość, kłamstwa i krew (8) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Sprawiedliwi (22) 2:00 Tajemnicza kobieta 4:00 Z biegiem rzeki Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 12 (3) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 9:00 Droga do San Diego 10:45 Wirgińczyk 12:15 Rządy gargulców 13:50 Obywatel świata 15:20 Cleaverville 16:55 Rozdział 27 18:25 Krowy na wypasie 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 12 (4) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk ucieka (1) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Bohater z metra (12/15) 22:20 Tropiciel 0:05 Chłopaki nie płaczą 1:45 Mr Brooks 3:45 Dolina Issy Canal + Film 8:30 Rodzina Leśniewskich 10:05 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 12 (3) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 12:08 na wschód od Bukaresztu 14:30 TranSylwania 16:10 Ryś 18:30 Złodziejka 20:00 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 21:30 Stay Alive 23:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk ucieka (1) 23:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Bohater z metra (12/15) 0:10 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 1:45 Angelus 3:30 Życie na podsłuchu Canal + Sport 7:00 Czekając na mężczyzn 8:05 Eragon 9:55 Chuck Berry Hail! Hail! Rock'n'Roll 12:00 Pod słońce 13:45 Most do Terabithii 15:25 Droga do Eldorado 17:00 Szkoła dla drani 18:50 Żużel: Drużynowy Puchar Świata 22:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Gołębica (4/9) 23:20 Miasto śmierci 1:15 2 dni w dolinie 3:05 Cząstki elementarne 5:00 Człowiek roku National Geographic Channel 6:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 7:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Lwy 7:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Mniszki hawajskie 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Superszczęki 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Boa i kajmany 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 10:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 11:30 I co wy na to? (2) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Początki wszechświata 13:00 Megafabryki: Harley-Davidson 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Drapacz chmur w Nowym Jorku 15:00 Megamiasta: Najwyższy wieżowiec świata 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Big Sur - dzikie wybrzeże Kalifornii 17:00 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Tygrys Sita 17:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Żółwie 18:00 Za kulisami: Jaguar 19:00 Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 20:30 I co wy na to? (3) 21:00 Premiera: Polowanie na myśliwego: Rozjuszony nosorożec 22:00 Piekło hipopotamów 23:00 Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła 0:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Rozjuszony nosorożec 1:00 Piekło hipopotamów 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 2:30 I co wy na to? (3) 3:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Rozjuszony nosorożec 4:00 Piekło hipopotamów 5:00 Czysta nauka: Komety: Niepowstrzymana siła Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku